This invention relates to exercising devices, and in particular to a weight lifting safety frame.
The beneficial effects of exercising with weights are well known and a variety of devices have been developed in an attempt to achieve efficient muscle development at minimal risk to the weight lifter. Such devices may be grouped into two general classes, one class characterized by "mechanical" weights wherein guide means is provided so that the movement of the weighted device being lifted is along a predetermined path. See, for example, the upright parallel rods shown in the White U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,256, which alloy only a predetermined movement of a respective weighted device. "Free" weights, on the other hand, include bar bells, dumb bells and a variety of other weights which are entirely supported by the weight lifter, and once lifted, are generally unrestricted in movement.
Although mechanical weights are generally considered safer to use because of the reduced likelihood that they will become uncontrollable when lifted, equivalent exercises performed with free weights generally result in better muscular development. Therefore, certain prior art devices, including the frame shown in the Callahan U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,668, and the safety stands positioned on either side of a bench shown in the McIntosh U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,838, provide support for a bar bell between exercises but only limited protection for the weight lifter. Another support structure for free weights is shown in the Harvey U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,815 which may be lifted in its entirety. However, that apparatus requires complex locking mechanisms at each end of the bar for attaching same to the uprights. Also, plates resting on the bases require radial slots for slipping over a respective upright. Therefore, this apparatus is not adaptable for use with existing bar bell sets because of the special clamps required for each end of the bar and the slotted plates required to weight the unit. Although conventional plates having apertures through the centers thereof might be attached to the bar bell ends as shown in phantom in the Harvey patent, their position would raise the center of gravity for the unit and increase the likelihood that it would topple over. Also, the plates resting at the bottoms of the uprights project inwardly therefrom and into the space occupied by the weight lifter, thereby either restricting the available space or requiring a longer bar than would otherwise be necessary.
The present invention seeks to overcome the above difficulties and comprises a novelly designed weight lifting safety frame having spaced standards with rods extending outwardly from the lower ends thereof for receiving and supporting conventional weighted plates thereby substantially lowering the center of gravity of the frame as compared to conventional lifting weights and adapted for receiving a conventional type bar.